


Texting Kev Jello Back/ Ian Jerk

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Mickey, broke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Mickey walks in on Ian.  Cheating. He runs back to his drugs. He texted Kev.kev does his best to get to Mickey. Dumbass Jello is back.





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey: Hey Kev! It's Mickey :)

 

Kev : haha! I know who you are Mick. What's up?

 

Mickey: Nothing, same old same old. 

 

Kev: Yeah you good ? Not high? Jello gone for good lol ? 

 

Mickey: No. Maybe. Not sure . It's here I think. 

 

Kev: Shit Mick. I was just fucking kidding. You okay?

 

Mickey: Not sure :( of anything anymore.

 

Kev: You and Ian okay? I just saw you the other night together? 

 

Mickey: He left me Kev. Asshole broke up with me.

 

kev: Shit Mick. Where are you? I will come get you?

 

Mickey: Not a fucking clue. I think I'm at Frog's house. You know him? 

 

Kev : No. What the fuck is Frog? 

 

Mickey: Frog is my dealer. He is the fucking best. 

Kev: Dude look, I think you are just pissed. No need to go for the hard shit.

 

Mickey: Fuck you .

 

*

 

Kev: Mick don't okay ..

 

Mickey: Fucking dick. He broke me. There's no point trying to stay fucking clean. 

Mickey: I should have just stayed in fucking prison, this shit isn't worth it.

 

Kev : I'll talk to Fiona. Fuck Mick don't do anything stupid. We will come and get you. Ian is just low right now. You know this. 

 

Kev: You high? Mick come on talk to me Bro! Who is Frog? 

 

Mickey: Yeah fucking high, No one fucking cares. Kev he cheated on me, I saw him!! :( In our bedroom. 

 

Kev: I know. I am talking to Ian. He's a mess. Mick just come home. We can make this work. I know you are fucking hurting but there's no need to do the hard shit.

 

Mickey: :( it just better this way. I'll have my cousins come get my stuff. 

 

Mickey: I love Ian. I just cant :( 

 

Kev: He loves you! Yes, He fucked up. He is sorry. He is reading our texts.

 

 

Mickey: 

 

Kev: Vee and I fight all the time, I cheated on her , she did same with Lana. We both did shitty things. I love her. Always will. I love our kids. I know how hard you been trying to get clean. Don't do this. Ian is sorry .

 

Mickey: I’ve found my shoe. Kev it got lost with Jello came. 

Kev: WE are coming to get you. You got to tell me who fuck is Frog is alright? 

 

Mickey: Tell Ian I lost my shoe, it's gone. Tell him I love him. That I'm sorry I'm not good enough.

 

Kev : It’s on your fucking feet. Check he remember reading Lip and Fiona texts with Mickey. Mickey we coming to get you . We love you man. 

 

Mickey: haha I found my shoes. They are on my feet. Kev no one fucking loves me. Ask my dad. Alright I got to go. It's been nice knowing you. 

 

kev: We are leaving in a few. We found out who Frog is. Mandy told us. She is fucking pissed. We are coming to get you. 

 

Mickey: Leaving where?

 

kev: To get you, we’re leaving our house to come get you.

 

Mickey: Shit...

 

kev: What?

 

Mickey: Fuck I lost my fucking jello man. The Jello is coming to get me. There's no Ian no more. No nothing. It's okay I don't need him or you or any of you . :( 

 

kev: Mickey I know you're high but you got to stop this shit. This stuff is going to kill you. You are a fucking father dude. Don't do this to your kid. 

 

Mickey: .

kev : Mickey? 

 

Mickey: I got fucking raped in front of Ian! That kid is nothing to me but bad memories. You don't even have the fucking right to tell me to be father. My father got Lana to fuck me straight. 

 

kev: Shit. I didn't know. Sorry but you are still his father. No matter what. 

 

Mickey: Fuck you, Fuck Ian. 

 

kev: Look you can get fucking pissy that's fine but I'm still going to come and get you. 

Mickey: 

 

kev: I know you are pissed, you have every right to be mad and hurt. But we are still fucking family . 

 

Mickey: You coming?

kev: Yes Bro… we coming

 

Mickey: I dont feel so hot. Feel like shit. 

 

kev: Kay bro just sit tight we coming. Ian is really fucking sorry . 

 

Kev got to frog's house. It was a shitty looking place. He found Mickey outside on the steps . He looked like shit. Shit Mick. Mickey looked up with red puffy eyes and a red nose, from all the crying he had done. His arms were covered in fresh track marks from the drugs he had done. 

"I had to," he whispered.

"I know, bro. Let's go home. "


	2. Texting ian

Ian : Mickey I’m sorry. I fucked up.

 

Mickey: 

 

Ian: Mick?

 

Mickey: What the fuck you cheated on me? 

 

Ian: No idea. I just feel so shitty. I got high, then the meds I’m on. Fuck Mickey. I’m fucking sorry. 

 

Mickey: No. You don’t get to say things like that you’re a grown ass man you know better.

 

Ian: You’re right. Still fucking sorry.

 

Mickey:

 

Ian: I still love you. I know you hate me right now and I deserve it. I’m a dick. :( 

 

Mickey: I don’t hate you. I love you, I just can’t trust you. 

 

Ian: I am sorry you feel like you can’t trust me. I’m sorry you can’t trust me anymore. 

 

Mickey: You broke up with me, this is how you really feel. 

 

Ian: No Mick, not at all. I was on my lows I wasn’t thinking right. I know I should know better but sometimes I just

 

Ian: Yeah. I am so fucking sorry. 

 

Mickey: Kay. I want to stay with my cousins, Kev is nice but I want to stay with my cousins, they can come and get my stuff. 

 

Ian: Okay, I won’t be there. You can come get your stuff. :(

 

Mickey: Kay :( 

 

Ian: You okay? .

 

Mickey: Nah I feel like shit. I feel sick. Really sick. I feel fucking gross. 

 

*

 

Ian: You need anything? Because I still fucking care about you no matter what.

 

Mickey: I don’t know. I feel really shitty. Aftermath I think I'm kinda scared man.

 

Ian: Mick? Do you want me to come or not? 

 

Mickey: Ian I’m scared. Hurry I feel sick. :( 

 

Ian: Where are your cousins? 

 

Mickey: Bobby Jean is on the other side of the south side. I feel really bad. Head is fucking spinning. I just puked. 

 

Ian: I’m coming. Just try to drink some water okay? 

 

Mickey: Kay. Jello is a dick and mean. 

 

Mickey: You hurt me Ian. And I’m fucking scare man, Jello is huge. 

 

Ian: Okay sweetie I’m here. 

 

“Hey.” smiles Ian as he walks into the shitty run down room.

Mickey was lying down on cot. 

 

“Hi.” Whispers Mickey.

 

Ian touches Mickey’s fever head. “Shit Mick, you’re burning up.

 

“It’s cold.”

 

“Want to come home with me?”

 

“Yeah I feel fucking sick.”

 

“I know, you’ll feel better once we go home.” Ian consoles helping Mickey get up.

 

“’Kay.” Mickey replies getting to his feet. “I'm still mad at you.”

 

“It’s okay, I can live with that.” Ian helps Mickey out of the house and into the car.

He drives back to the Gallagher house and set him up in his old bedroom .


End file.
